Solid and foamed fluoropolymers (FP), such as fluorinated ethylene propylene (FEP), polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF), ethylene chlorotrifluoroethylene (ECTFE), ethylene tetrafluoroethylene (ETFE), polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) and the like, are typically selected as the insulation materials for plenum cables despite suffering from significant technical limitations. Some materials fail to meet the rigorous fire safety test standards in accordance with the National Fire Protection Association standard NFPA 262 as outlined in NFPA 90A. Furthermore, use of fluoropolymers in communication cables is a subject of concern in many countries as they emit highly toxic and corrosive smoke during a fire event. In addition, fluoropolymers such as FEP exhibit undesired levels of corrosion to tool and die equipment during processing and thus require special care during wire extrusion. Thus, there are significant concerns over the potential toxicity of fluoropolymers to working environment or operators during cable production.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a material that can overcome the above-described technical limitations. In particular, a material meeting all the electrical, mechanical, flame and smoke requirements for insulation (e.g., of plenum-rated cables) and that is more environmentally friendly (e.g., non-halogenated) is needed.